No Regrets
by danilovesglee
Summary: Is that how you really feel! she ran out and his world started falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i do not own Glee RIB do**

Looking back Finn couldn't remember seeing himself happier than he was in that moment. The moment where Rachel had said yes. That she had agreed to be his for all eternity. He was nervous to say the least; they had to tell everyone sooner or later.

He was tired from the day that had dragged on, feeling like a never ending cycle of crazy.

The jealousy that had consumed him seeing Rachel flustered all because of Mr. Martinez, making him do crazy dance moves that he would never actually do. At least he didn't kick any chairs over this time. Then there was the conversation with Kurt it had him thinking about what he should do about his future, there was no doubt that he was going to marry Rachel, but Kurt's words where running around in his head. Marriage isn't for everybody, what did he mean by that? Had Rachel told him something? He'll probably end up asking Kurt later. The first thing he did when he got home was run upstairs and throw himself on his bed. He had just awoken from a nap that only felt like he had slept for five minutes, in all reality it had been an hour and a half. He decided it was time to go downstairs and help his mom with dinner. Its what he always did okay? He's a mommy's boy. He threw the blanket off him and reached over for his phone to see if he had any messages from Rachel. He had one.

Ill be coming over after dance. Love you 3

The message was sent at 4:30 she would be done by 5:00 it was currently 4:57 He quickly typed back and ok. Love you too, and put his phone back down onto his night table. He tumbled over to his door and right as he was about to open it, someone opened it for him.

"Hey dude I was just heading down." Finn said looking at his brother.

"Can we talk?' Kurt asked walking passed Finn into the room.

"Sure since you let yourself in already." He said following his brother and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Kurt w-

"Don't marry Rachel." Kurt blurted out

"What!" Finn said jumping off the bed so he could face his brother.

"I just think you're both making a tremendous mistake and- Finn you'll ruin her life." Kurt said I a low voice now standing.

"How can you say that! Kurt I love Rachel she's all I want, I thought I had made it clear to you, what about the talk we had earlier?'

"I- I don't know please Finn just think about it, what if she doesn't want you in a year? or you don't want her? What I f she cheats again?"

"She wont she loves me." He said with a slight croak in his voice.

"She also claimed she loved you last year but se still cheated!" Kurt said his voice rising extreme levels.

"STOP! Kurt stop!" Finn couldn't handle it anymore and he was willing to say anything so Kurt would leave him alone.

"Why wont you just li-

"Okay! Maybe you're right! I don't know what I want to do with my life so I just decided to pick her, so I could have something good, but maybe she's not enough she'll never be enough and I m just settling for her okay! Are you happy now?" He said not meaning a word of it.

"Fin- Kurt didn't finish, he was interrupted by a new voice in the room.

**A/N**

**so i would like to thank My WOLFPACK for pushing m eto do this, specially M. i love you guys. You know who you are. **

**Let me know if you want this to continue and ill write more.**

**My twitter is Danilovesglee if you want to ask questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Glee**

"Finn?" a small voice broke into all the screaming.

"Rachel." Finn said stunned, he hadn't even heard her walk upstairs.

"Is that how you really feel?" she said in a strangled voice.

"let me explain-

"No, you don't want me? You where just going to settle, because I'm worthless right?" she said tears streaming down her tanned cheeks. He didn't like seeing her cry, all he wanted to do was pull her into a hug, tell her he didn't mean anything he said, and kiss her until they where both breathless.

"No Rach, I was only sa-

"I heard you Finn! Okay so here take it!" she said throwing the ring at his feet. He was at a loss of words he couldn't say anything.

"You don't have a fiancé anymore or a girlfriend. We. Us. we're nothing anymore." She said turning and running out of the room.

He didn't know what to do he was stuck, didn't even chase after her.

"Finn" His brother spoke making him come out of his dazed state.

"Im so sor-

"Go, get out." Finn interrupted showing no emotion.

"I-

"Get out Kurt! Go this is you're fault! By this time he already had tears pooling in his eyes.

Kurt walked out of the room closing the door, the last thing he sees is his brother collapsing on to his bed and hearing a chocked sob escape his mouth.

He had really messed up this time. His brother, Finn the guy who looked so big and macho, the guy you would never imagine crying. Was locked in his room crying, and the worst part? It was his fault. Kurt stood in the hall for what seemed like hours.

"Kurt, call Finn and Rachel for dinner." Burt said looking up at his son from the bottom of the stairs.

"Rachel left and I doubt Finn is going to eat." Kurt said looking back at his dad.

"What happened Kurt? You look… dead." Said Burt with a concerned look on his face.

"Finn was engaged to Rachel."

"What! He didn't say anything I- wait, was?" Burt said coming up the stairs. "What did you do Kurt?"

"I messed up."

"How?"

"Let's just say, quoting Rachel that Finn doesn't have a fiancé or girlfriend anymore."

"Kurt I'm going to tell you something, you better listen."

"Yes sir." Kurt said still stuck in a trance

"Fix. It." Burt punctuated each word. Starting to walk down the stairs.

Kurt Hummel was cleaning up the mess he made, if he ever wanted his brother and best friend to talk to him again. He was going to start planning immediately, forget dinner he had more important things to do.

It had been hours, and he was still in the same position as when Kurt had left the room.

His pillow had tear tracks on it, and his head hurt like a bitch. But he would take the headache over the heartbreak he was feeling any day. It was dark in his room shadows casting against the walls whenever a car would pass by. He didn't care all he could remember was Rachel. How her face was red and puffy tears pouring out of her beautiful brown eyes that looked so broken, and know that he had done that, that he had caused her heart to break. He couldn't loose her, being without her, he doesn't know what to do, he turns into a jerk that everybody hates, because she makes him a better person. So no, he can't and he won't loose her.

It hurt when she threw the ring at him, he had felt a foul feeling rise within him and spread throughout his whole body making him feel nauseous and dizzy, sending his world spinning, crashing down and making him fall into a huge black hole that he couldn't climb out of. He didn't have a fiancé anymore, just thinking about it made the feeling start to rise. Funny, he didn't have a girlfriend anymore either. It was all Kurt's fault, if Kurt would have minded his own business then, he would still have a fiancé. He only said those things to get Kurt off his back, he didn't mean what he said, Rachel was the one. He wasn't settling for her, he never would. It was true that he didn't know what to do about his future, but whenever he looked into it he would always see Rachel's sparkling eyes and beautiful face in it. Now all he saw was darkness.

One thing Finn knew was, he was getting his girl back.

Rachel was so happy. The dance instructor had a date tonight with her boyfriend so she had let everyone out early. She couldn't wait to surprise Finn by getting there a few minutes earlier than usual. She had gotten to the Hummel/Hudson house in record time.

She skipped out of her car and ran up the small steps to the house. Usually she would knock, but Carol and Burt had told her to just walk in, she was Rachel Berry after all so she did what she was told. She opened the door and the smell of apple pie bombarded her in an instant, filling up her nose with the delicious smell. She put her coat on the rack and walked quietly to the kitchen to say hi to Carol.

"Hi Carol, Mr. Hummel." She said giving Carol a kiss on the cheek and hugging Burt.

"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?"

"Well then hello Burt." She said giving a small giggle.

"Rachel Honey you look so good!" Carol said giving Rachel a once over.

"Thank you, you are so sweet." She said blushing slightly.

"Rachel the boys are upstairs if you want to go get them." Burt said handing Carol a bowl

"I'd be happy to Burt."

Rachel immediately took off in the direction of the stairs; she took one step at a time walking up gracefully almost lady-like. She paused once she got to Finns bedroom door, it was slightly ajar so she can hear what the boys are talking about.

"Maybe she's not enough." She heard Finn say "I'm settling" was the last thing she heard before tears started to pool in her eyes, spilling down onto her face then her shirt, making it look stained. She loved Finn she really did, but it he though he couldn't do any better than her, he was wrong, and maybe it was for the best that she heard the conversation the two brothers were having. It would be easier to let him go that way. Knowing how he felt.

**A/N so i just wanted to give you a short update, thank you for following me on twitter and giving me all the nice reviews.**

**This one is dedicated to Monet, Love you bb.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stood outside the Berry house hold, waiting patiently for baby Berry to open the door. Papa Berry's where out as both their cars where missing from the driveway. He knew Rachel was upstairs he could see her room light on, and the window was slightly open. He rang the doorbell again and waited, when he didn't hear any movement, he decided to take drastic measures. Break into the Berry house. As he was about to go around to the other side of the house he remembered there was a spare key hidden on the door frame. Kurt being Kurt dragged the chair that was on the front porch and tried to stand on it, when he felt that it wasn't safe he decided on just standing on his tepee toes and felt around for the key. He had seen Rachel put it there when they were coming for a sleepover and she had forgotten her key. She had Mercedes reach for it since she couldn't. Kurt wondered what she did when she forgot her key and she was alone.

He felt the edge of the key ring and pulled it down towards him. He slips the key in and swiftly opens the door. He shuts the door gently trying to not alert the diva to any unwanted visitors. He makes his way to the pale white door decorated with a single gold star and takes a breath before he knocks.

The light music that he hadn't even noticed was playing stopped and he heard shuffling coming towards the door. When the door opens he sees his best friend, her eyes puffy and hair sticking up in all directions. She's wearing fluffy pink pajamas and teddy bear slippers at his feet.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" she asks walking back into her room and sitting on her bed.

"Don't act like you didn't hear the doorbell." Kurt says following her actions and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I don't want to talk to you." She says fiddling with her hands.

"Well you're going to have to listen to me." He says looking at her sternly

"Fine lets get this over with."

"Don't be like that Rachel."

"My dads will be here soon, so keep talking."

"He loves you Rachel." Kurt pauses trying to see her reaction. "He is so in love with you that he doesn't know what to do with out you."

"Continue." Is all she says. So he does.

"I'm so sorry I did this, I shouldn't have pushed him to say those things. He didn't mean any of it, I-I know because he's so messed up about this, he doesn't eat and I hear him cry at night. He hasn't even been out of his room, know one not even Carol can get him out, I don't even think he's showered since what happened two days ago." Kurt finishes his rant and waits to hear Rachel say something.

"Rachel say something."

"He can't just make those things up Kurt!" she yelled "The things Finn said I mean, deep down he meant every word. I can't just watch him throw his life away and settle for me."

"Rachel-

"Let me finish." She said

"Okay go on." Kurt says giving her a nod.

"He can have so many opportunities for his future, I know he doesn't think so but I do, I know he does. He is such a special man, he can have anything, and maybe by letting me go, he can find his way." Rachel said fresh tears falling down her face.

"So you're just going to leave him all messed up like he is?" Kurt asked getting a bit angry.

"Kurt you have to understand."

"No I don't understand. You love him and he loves you, so be together."

"I don't think I can." She said getting up from the bed and making her way over to her closet.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked getting up also.

"Finn needs food." Was all she said before going into the bathroom to get changed.

Finn was finally going to do something about his problem. He hadn't talked to anyone in the past two days. He was done moping around, and that's why he was up on his laptop writing a song for his girl.

He wanted her back more then anything and he was getting her back.

You are the only thing I want

You are my soul the only one for me.

Once in a life comes the person

Your suppose to spend the rest of your life with.

You are the only one.

My heart belongs to you

There's this strange feeling that I get in my heart

When were apart.

Baby come back to me.

He had gotten that far and he couldn't wait to finish the song and go to her house and sing it to her acapella. He got down working again, not knowing what was happening at the other house.

"He wont talk to me Burt, I'm his mom he's suppose to talk to me about everything." Carol whined.

"Listen, he's just hurt, he is a man with a broken heart, he'll get over it."

"I have never in my life seen him like this, not since the last time they broke up."

"Finn just really loves her Carol, she is his soul mate, and I for one don't think he is going to give up that easily." Burt said taking Carols hand and kissing it.

"I hope your right, he is really happy when their together." Carol smiled warmly at her husband.

"Mom?" Carol heard a small childlike voice say.

"Coming Finny!" Carol said jumping off the couch and scurrying upstairs.

Burt smiled to himself and turned on the basket ball game.

"Yes Finny?" Carol said reaching her sons room.

"I'm writing a song for Rachel and I need you to read it." Finn said not looking at his mom.

"Of course." She said heading for the computer.

Carol read it carefully and she smiled sincerely

"Finn, its wonderful, she's going to love it! Continue Baby."

"thanks." Was all he said before getting to writing.

"Finn I could bring you some food."

"No thanks I'm not hungry." He said and Carol would have sworn she saw tears form in his red rimmed eyes.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Yeah I will." Finn said as Carol walked out a little disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT!**

**I just wanted to let you know that i have a new Fanfiction out. its called Journey Through Life. its a bunch a drabbles. Just please go give it a try.**

**Sorry that i took so long to update! i have been super busy.**

Finn was really tired. He had been up all night trying to finish writing the song. He was close to finishing he just needed to add some finishing touches. He stood up off the desk chair and sauntered over to the bathroom. He really needed to go. Once he was done with his business he went over to wash his hands and gasped out at what he saw.

His hair was up sticking in all different directions, also sticking to his face. He had tear tracks trailing down his cheeks, and surprisingly he had scruff, he gently brushed his fingers by his cheeks and chin, it felt strange. Finn usually shaved because he thought that if he didn't it would make him look older and really he shaved for Rachel, he thought she wouldn't like it when he kissed her. That wouldn't be a problem if he didn't get her back and really it didn't look to bad. Finn had never looked this bad, at least he didn't remember if he did. He decided to just wash off the gunk in his eyes and wash the tear stains. He walked back into his room and sat on his bed. He couldn't think anymore he just needed to feel, even if that meant feeling the heart break. Rachel hadn't texted him or even sent Kurt to talk to him and he was scared that she had just given up on them forever. Every time he heard his phone buzz he would move in slow motion trying to keep the allusion that it was Rachel, alive for a little while longer. Only to finally get to his phone and find out it was Puck wanting to get drunk or play video games.

Puck knew what was going on, and his solution for it was going out to a club, get drunk, and hook up with some random girl. He couldn't do that he was still so in love with Rachel and he doubted he would ever fall out of love.

He heard a knock on his door and knew it had to be Kurt.

"Go away Kurt I don't want to talk."

"It's not Kurt." He heard the voice of the girl he loved say.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" He asked straitening himself out.

"Finn, oh my god. Finny- Finn you're not doing okay are you?" she said catching her mistake.

"I said that I would be okay as long as you let me love you, you're not letting me." He said looking at her with tears starting to pool in his eyes. He hated being the guy that cried about everything, but this is Rachel he doesn't care how stupid he looks.

"I brought you some soup." She said handing him the container.

"I'm not hungry but thanks." He said setting it down on the side table.

"You haven't eaten in two days Finn you're going to make you're self sick."

"I don't care,"

"Fin-

"Can you just let me love you again? Ca-can we love each other, please?" He said his voice cracking.

"Why don't you go have a shower and then we'll talk?" she said

"Will you be here when I get back?" He said, his voice like a little kids.

"Yes, I promise."

He slowly lifted himself up and walked over to his bathroom. Not bothering to close the door as he stripped his clothes and jumped into the shower.

Rachel had seen Carol when she had first walked into the house with Kurt. Carol had told her to be careful with Finn that he wasn't okay, but Rachel didn't think he would look the way he did.

He looked so broken and his eyes were full of sorrow and fear.

She didn't want to do that to him, so she would fix it. They had to talk about it first, that was the only thing. Also she wanted him to eat. He looked thinner than he had two days ago, but maybe that was her head playing tricks on her. When he had asked if he could love her again, she had almost lost it, but she needed to be strong at least until everything was dealt with. She heard the shower shut off and she froze, mentally preparing herself along with physically.

He finished in the shower as fast as he could, he knew she had promised not to leave but he couldn't take any chances. He wrapped a towel around his waste and walked out into the room. The cold air hit him, making goose bumps erupt on his skin.

"Hey." He said to Rachel seeing her rummaging in his drawer.

"Hey." It wasn't like the "hi" they had exchanged at her house; it was tense and full of sadness.

"Here I got you you're sweatpants and t-shirt" she said handing him a White shirt black sweatpants.

"Thanks." He said taking them from her and walking into the bathroom.

Since when did they become those people? The people with one word answers?

He slipped on the shirt and the pants and walked out just as fast.

"So uh-

"I miss you Finn I really do and I love you, but I have to know that what you said didn't mean anything." She said grabbing his hand and sitting with him on the bed.

"It didn't mean anything I just said all those things so Kurt would stop bugging me. I was so mad at him for butting in to our business that I exploded and I said anything so he would stop."

"Deep down you have to mean what you said though i-

"No Rach I promise I didn't mean anything, I love you too much to let you go, I-I was actually writing you a song and everything. He said blushing a bit.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yeah I would do anything for you."

"Ill let you love me again. Only if I can love you too." She said tracing his face with her fingers.

"Yeah?" he asked loving the feeling of her fingers on his face.

"mhm" she said leaning in to kiss him. He put a hand under her chin then he placed both his lips on both of hers and when he opened his mouth so did she, and he brushed his tongue against hers and gradually deepened the kiss. Rachel pulled away and rested her head against his. Butterflies in both their stomachs.

"Rachel, I love you so much."

"Me too Finn, so much. Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please have my ring back?" she says searching his eyes

Finn reached over to his night table and took out the ring. He gently slid it on to her finger and kissed her hand,

"Perfect." She said kissing him one more time.

"Can I eat now?" Finn said with a crooked on his face.

"I knew you were hungry!" she said grabbing the container and taking hold of his hand.

"Let's go heat it up, oh and by the way the scruff you've got going is kind of turning me on." She said with a sly grin and opening the door leading them to the hallway.

"Good to know."

Finn had gotten her back and he was extremely happy. He would show her the song another time when it was finished.

**Alright so this is the last chapter! hope you like it,**

**If you have any questions on any other Fanfics that ill write just ask me on Twitter Danilovesglee ill see it right away that, way. thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Also i would like to give a shout out to Monet! im so proud of her for what she did! do me a favor and if you have Twitter follow her ArmyMonchele. Thank you**


End file.
